Rocket
"Why cookie Rocket?"''' : ''- Maurice'' '''Rocket was a gray, hairless chimpanzee who was housed at the San Bruno Primate Shelter. He was the dominant male alpha chimp when Caesar first arrived, and quickly established his dominance over the new arrival. Caesar was able to outsmart Rocket and take over his role as alpha. 10 years after Caesar's takeover and the spread of the ALZ-113 (now known as the Simian Flu), Rocket is still one of Caesar's closest companions. Rise of the Planet of the Apes Rocket was the dominant male at the San Bruno Primate Shelter in which Caesar is forced live after he attacks his next door neighbour. In Caesar's early days at the shelter, Rocket bullied him and established dominance over him. This doesn't last long. Tired of being picked on, Caesar uses his above average intelligence to outsmart the alpha and take his place. Rocket is somewhat reluctant but is forced to acknowledge Caesar as his successor thanks to the gorilla, Buck. When Caesar unleashes the ALZ-113 virus on the sleeping apes, Rocket becomes infected and becomes one of Caesar's most loyal companions during the battle on the Golden Gate Bridge. However, before the battle begins on the bridge, he and Maurice become cornered by humans. Maurice uses an manhole cover as a weapon using it to cause the vehicle and the humans inside to crash into a small shop nearby. On the bridge, Caesar commands Rocket to lead a group of apes to go up the side of the bridge and await his command while Maurice and his new Orangutan friends take the bridge from underneath. Rocket also served as one of the leaders of the battle by standing at Caesar's side while the waited for the humans to unleash their attack. The next time Rocket is seen is in the forest with Maurice (and possibly Cornelia) when Caesar is saying his final goodbyes to his adoptive father, Will. Dawn of the Planet of the Apes 10 years after Caesar's takeover and the outbreak of the Simian Flu, Rocket is still faithful to Caesar and is still one of his closest companions. More information to come... Notes * Most of the other apes in the movie had significant names, and Rick Jaffa claimed on the DVD feature that Rocket was named in tribute to Norman Rockett, a set designer on the first movie. * An earlier version of the script differed in that Rocket's eyes begin to go green (a sign of intelligence) after having bitten Caesar during their initial confrontation. After Caesar and Rocket together escape the primate facility and visit both Will's house and the Gen-Sys lab, they use stolen scissors to share their blood with the other apes at the facility and thus pass on their viral intelligence. In this version of the script, Rocket dies on the Golden Gate Bridge after being shot by Dodge Landon, who was aiming for Caesar. * Terry Notary, who played Rocket, had also worked on Tim Burton's Planet of the Apes in 2001, as a movement instructor and stunt coordinator on both films. He also played Bright Eyes. * Terry Notary played Rocket's motion capture role but (unlike the other ape actors) also did the vocal effects for Rocket, according to Rupert Wyatt on the director's commentary on the Blu-Ray version of Rise of the Planet of the Apes. * In an earlier version of the script, as confirmed by Rick Jaffa and Amanda Silver while being interviewed, Rocket was originally the flim's antagonist but in the final film Rocket instead became on of Caesar's right-hand apes. The other being Maurice. * Rocket is mistaken by Andy Serkis as a baboon, even though that Rocket is a chimp and baboons aren't a type of ape, they are large monkeys. * Rocket is present in the first offical still from Dawn. He is on Caesar's left. Trivia * Rocket is due to return in Dawn and will be played once again by Terry Notary. Though it is currently unknown what type of role Rocket will play in this film, it can be assumed he will be a member of Caesar's council and will be one of his closest companions. *It is unknown how much interaction Rocket will have with Caesar's family in Dawn and whether he will have a family of his own. Image Gallery wetaRocket.jpg|Terry Notary as Rocket ThumbnailCANOL0CK.jpg|Rocket picks on Caesar International30.jpg|Greeting to Caesar Rocketcell.jpg|Rocket in his cage ThumbnailCAJKNV0O.jpg|Caesar, Rocket, Maurice and Buck Rise of the Planet of the Apes19.jpg|Gen-Sys Escape Weta28.jpg Rocket.jpg Risesketch2.jpg|Koba, Rocket and Lucky art. Hail King Caesar.jpg|Caesar with Rocket on his left Category:Chimpanzees Category:CE Character Category:Living Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Apes Category:CE